Therigatha13.1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha13.1 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 13.1 Ambapali, Ex-Courtezan Of Vesali SHE, too, having made her resolve under former Buddhas, and accumulating good karma(deeds) of age-enduring efficacy, in many rebirths, entered the Order in the time of Sikhi Buddha(an earlier Buddha). And one day, while yet a novice, she was walking in procession with Bhikkhunis, doing homage at a shrine, when an Arahant(enlightened equal to Buddha) Theri in front of her hastily spat in the court of the shrine. Coming after her, but not having noticed the Theri's action, she said in rebuke: 'What ganika(prostitute) has been spitting in this place?' As a Bhikkhuni, observing the Moral Precepts(Sheel), she felt repugnance for rebirth by womb, and she set her mind intently on spontaneous re-generation. So in her last birth she came into being spontaneously(appeared) at Vesali, in the King's gardens, at the foot of a mango-tree. The gardener found her, and brought her to the city. She was known as the Mango-guardian's girl. And such was her beauty, grace, and charm that many young Princes strove with each other to possess her, till, in order to end their strife, and because the power of karma impelled them, they agreed to "Belonging to all" & appointed her as a Ganika(dancing girl & a playgirl). Later on, out of faith in the Master(Buddha), she built a Vihara(monastery) in her own gardens, and handed it over to him and the Order. (Later her own son became a monk) And when she had heard her own son, the Elder monk Vimala-Kondanna, preach the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), she was also ordained and practiced insight meditation (Vipassana1), and seeing the effects of old age on her, the law of impermanence of worldly came to her mind, inspired , she uttered the following verses: Glossy and black as the down of the bee my curls once clustered. They with the waste of the years are liker to sack cloth or bark cloth. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (252) Fragrant as casket of perfumes, as full of sweet blossoms the hair of me. All with the waste of the years now rank as the odour of hare's fur. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (253) Dense as a grove well planted, and comely with comb, pin, and parting. All with the waste of the years dishevelled the fair plaits and fallen. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (254) Glittered the black plaits in head-dresses jewelled and golden. All with the waste of the years broken, and tresses of hair are now gone bare. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (255) Created as by sculptor's craft the brows of me shone, finely pencilled. They with the waste of the years are seamed with wrinkles, overhanging. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (256) Flashing and brilliant as jewels, dark-blue and long-lidded the eyes of me. They with the waste of the years spoilt utterly, radiant no longer. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (257) Dainty and smooth the curve of the nostrils even as in children. Now with the waste of the years seared the nose is and shrivelled. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (258) Lovely the lines of my ears as the delicate work of the goldsmith. They with the waste of the years are seamed with wrinkles and pendent. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (259) Gleamed as I smiled my teeth like the opening buds of the plantain. They with the waste of the years are broken and yellow as barley. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (260) Sweet was my voice as the bell of the cuckoo through woodlands flying. Now with the waste of the years , the voice is now broken and halting. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (261) Softly glistened before as mother-of-pearl, the throat of me. Now with the waste of the years all wilted its beauty and twisted. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (262) Beautiful the arms of me once shone like twin pillars cylindrical. They with the waste of the years hang feeble as withering branches. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (263) Beautiful before were my soft hands with shining golden rings and bangles. They with the waste of the years are like knotted roots. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (264) Full and lovely in contour rose before the small breasts of me. They with the waste of the years droop shrunken as (water carying)skins without water. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (265) Earlier my body shone like a shield of gold well-polished. Now with the waste of the years all covered with network of wrinkles. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (266) Like to the coils of a snake ,the full beauty was of the thighs of me. They with the waste of the years are even as stems of the bamboo. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (267) Beautiful to see were my ankles before, decorated with gold bangles. They with the waste of the years are shrunken as faggots of sesamum. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (268) Soft and lovely before as though filled out with down were the feet of me. They with the waste of the years are cracked open and now with wrinkles. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (269) Such has this body been. Now age-weary and weak and unsightly, Home of many ills; old house from where the mortar is dropping. The words of the truth speaker(Buddha) are not otherwise(untrue). (270) And seeing that the Theri, by the visible signs of impermanence in her own person, discerned impermanence in all phenomena of the three planes, and bearing that in mind, came to know about the truth of suffering and of No-soul, she,gaining clarity in the insight meditation (Vipassana1) progressed in the path and attained Arahantship (enlightenment equal to Buddha). ---- 1 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment.